


chaos chatfic

by proonv



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, No clue where this is going, OOC everyone, Why Did I Write This?, chatfic, i can't write, i have no will to live, im bored that's why, made this while listening to songs, this sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proonv/pseuds/proonv
Summary: chiaki makes a group chat. everyones out of character and im making this up as i go along. also i hate myself. enjoy
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 11
Kudos: 93





	1. oh hello

2:23 am

Chiaki Nanami started a Group Chat with 15 other people: chaos.

Chiaki Nanami changed 16 names.

gamer girl bath water: hey guys 

2 people have come online.

shark week: uh hey

hajimeme: uhh what's this 

gamer girl bath water: group chat for everyone 

hajimeme: why

gamer girl bath water: idk

shark week: why would you name me this way 

shark week: why would you name yourself this way 

gamer girl bath water: whatd you exoect it's 2 am 

h0pe has come online.

shark week: yeah fair

shark week: oh fuck 

shark week has gone offline. 

h0pe: oh wow, im I'm a group chat full of ulitmates and hajime! im honoured

hajimeme: why are you like this 

gamer girl bath water: how many times do i have to tell you that you're an ultimate too

gamer girl bath water: and be nice to hajime

hajimeme: thx but now he's gonna type out how terrible he is 

hajimeme: see he's typing rn

gamer girl bath water: nagito istg if you finish typing that 

h0pe: im not as much as an ultimate as you guys with a talent like luck! i only got here because of it. you guys have actual talents

gamer girl bath water has muted h0pe for 1 hour(s).  
Reason: no self hate allowed

hajimeme: thx 

gamer girl bath water: your welcome, sorry he's being rude

hajimeme: ita fine he probably didnt mean to be mean

hajimeme: im probably gonna go to sleep soon 

gamer girl bath water: oh ok, goodnight! 

hajimeme: goodnight 

hajimeme has gone offline. 

gamer girl bath water: nagito go to sleep i see you lurking 

h0pe has gone offline. 

gamer girl bath water has gone offline. 

7:16 am

banana has come online.

banana: wow 

mom has come online.

mom: don't start something hiyoko

3 people have come online. 

banana: fine but why is this my name

gamer girl bath water: idk it was 2 am

shark week: i think it fits 

pure energy has come online.

banana: shut up bottom

pure energy: HELLO IBUKI IS HERE NOW

shark week: IM NOT A BOTTOM SHUT UP

hajimeme: why all caps

pure energy: CAPS LOCK

hajimeme: but why tho

nurse joy but sad is now online.

pure energy: WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BOTTOMS

nurse joy but sad: hhekllo eveeeryone!!!

pure energy: HELLO MIKAN

hajimeme: hi mikan

hajimeme: what's up with the typos

nurse joy but sad: sshakly hansds 

banana: she's probably too dumb to type correctly 

gamer girl bath water has muted banana for 1 hour(s).  
Reason: no being mean.

pure energy: SO YOU HAVE CHOSEN DEATH HUH

nurse joy but sad: imm sortryy!!

gamer girl bath water: you didn't do anything wrong it's okay 

banana has gone offline.

pure energy: ILL GO HUG HER 

pure energy has gone offline. 

nurse joy but sad: iittts finew youu donntn havve tto do thgkakakakanabbdjwajdjsj

nurse joy but sad has gone offline.

gamer girl bath water: oh jeez 

mom: I'm sorry about hiyoko, I'm gonna go talk to her

mom has gone offline. 

mmm chicken!! is now online.

mmm chicken!!: hello guys!

mmm chicken!!: lol isn't that a vine 

gamer girl bath water: yeah lol 

hajimeme: im surprised mahiru hasn't questioned her name yet

shark week: she's probably used to it at this point

stronk dad is now online.

stronk dad: Hello everyone!!

mmm chicken!!: lmao that name tho 

gamer girl bath water: i mean am i wrong 

rapunzel but dark is now online.

rapunzel but dark: Hello!!

gamer girl bath water: hi sonia!

shark week: hi miss Sonia!!

hajimeme: please do not 

hajimeme: simp 

shark week: imwnot a simp

gamer girl bath water: simp 

mmm chicken!!: simp 

rapunzel but dark: Simp 

shark week: :(

shark week has gone offline.

hajimeme: anyways

stronk dad has gone offline.

hajimeme: it's nearly time for class

gamer girl bath water: oh shit 

2 people have gone offline.

hajimeme: damn ok

hajimeme has gone offline.

3:33 pm

shark week is now online.

shark week: guys look it's 3:33

4 people are now online.

banana: no one cares 

shark week: i do 

banana: you're a no one

shark week: oh fuck he's online

shark week has gone offline.

h0pe: i know im trash and i don't have a right to speak on this but he's an ultimate he's not no one

banana: oh shut up freak

gamer girl bath water: hiyoko. 

banana: what?? im just saying!

gamer girl bath water: no you're being rude and you know that so stop it or im muting you again 

mom has come online.

banana: oh whatever

mom: Hiyoko. Apologize to them.

banana: fine, sorry

banana has gone offline.

mom: whatever good enough i guess

gamer girl bath water: at least we got one this time

hajimeme: how was class for you guys

gamer girl bath water: chaotic as usual

mom has gone offline.

gamer girl bath water: how about you 

hajimeme: no clue wasn't rly paying attention

gamer girl bath water: u okay?

hajimeme: yeah im fine why?

gamer girl bath water: dunno i thought you were acting different

hajimeme: nah it's fine im good

hajimeme: nagito why are you just watching us

gamer girl bath water: he's not muted

hajimeme: dude talk to us

gamer girl bath water: this is creepy

h0pe: oh am i allowed to?

hajimeme: ???? why wouldn't you be???

gamer girl bath water: dude why won't you respond

h0pe: hiyoko told me to shut up so 

hajimeme: didn't this happen before

hajimeme: you don't need to listen to that yk

gamer girl bath water: yeah like you can be apart of our conversations 

h0pe: but you guys are symbols of hope! im just a stepping stone, im not worthy of talking to you 

hajimeme: i thought we got over this 

hajimeme: god you need therapy

h0pe: don't be worried about me!! im not worthy of that

hajimeme: u know what no im not fucking dealing with this

hajimeme has gone offline.

gamer girl bath water: hajime what are you doing

h0pe: he's probably coming to kill me

gamer girl bath water: he wouldn't do that

h0pe has gone offline. 

gamer girl bath water: im slightly concerned

shark week is now online.

shark week: oh is he finally gone 

rapunzel but dark is now online.

gamer girl bath water: kazuichi no

gamer girl bath water has muted shark week for 1 hour(s).  
Reason: simp

rapunzel but dark: Thank you chiaki!

gamer girl bath water: np!

rapunzel but dark: What does that mean?

gamer girl bath water: oh it just means no problem

rapunzel but dark: ah thank you!! i did not see that one while i was researching

other dad and 4 others are now online.

boss baby: the fuck is this

boss baby: WHY THE FUCK IS THAT MY NAME YOU ARE SO DEAD FUCK

swords: do you need me to young master?

boss baby: no im just joking

boss baby: and for the last time stop calling me that 

other dad: is this a group chat for our class?

other dad: why is that my name?

gamer girl bath water: yeah it's a chat with our class and hajime 

gamer girl bath water: and idk you're responsible so 

teruteru: hello 

rapunzel but dark is now offline.

teruteru: Why don't I have a name :(

gamer girl bath water: oh sorry i forgot to give you one it was 2 am

gamer girl bath water changed teruteru's name to lewd cook.

lewd cook: Change it to chef 

boss baby: you aren't gonna deny the lewd part?

gamer girl bath water changed lewd cook's name to lewd chef.

gamer girl bath water: there yw 

lewd chef is now offline.

gamer girl bath water: is that all he came on for? 

boss baby: at least he's not being pervy 

gamer girl bath water: im gonna annoy everyone 

boss baby: im slightly scared you've been typing for a while

gamer girl bath water: @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyons @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone @everyone

gamer girl bath water has unmuted everyone.

rapunzel but dark and 8 others are now online.

hajimeme: WHY 

hamster dance: Why has a mortal such as Chiaki summoned me here?!

gamer girl bath water: im bored and wanted to annoy everyone 

hajimeme: well it worked 

shark week: if you're bored go play one of your games 

gamer girl bath water: omg why didn't i think of that 

gamer girl bath water is now offline. 

shark week: HOW DID YOU NOT THINK OF THAT 

gamer girl bath water is now online.

gamer girl bath water: IDK I WANTED TO TALK TO PEOPLE

shark week: MULTIPLAYER GAME???

gamer girl bath water: good idea actually anyone wanna smash

gamer girl bath water: the game 

gamer girl bath water: teruteru do not 

hajimeme: i can play 

lewd chef has gone offline.

pure energy: IBUKI WANTS TO JOIN YOU GUYS

rapunzel but dark: I would like to play as well!

shark week: can i play too?

gamer girl bath water: yes just don't be creepy to sonia

hamster dance: I would like to join you as well, though I may not participate in the game.

gamer girl bath water: epic 

gamer girl bath water: @h0pe do you wanna play? 

h0pe: im not worthy to play with you ultimates 

hajimeme: he's coming with us

shark week: bruh 

hajimeme: it'll be fine 

gamer girl bath water: why are you all still lurking lol come over if you wanna play 

hajimeme: aight

hajimeme and 3 others have gone offline.

gamer girl bath water: you coming @h0pe?

h0pe: no, i don't wanna bother you guys 

gamer girl bath water: dude you aren't bothering us 

h0pe: well still im not worthyayauszkaksmsmska

h0pe is now offline. 

gamer girl bath water: hmmm 

gamer girl bath water has gone offline.


	2. me and the boys enjoying memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically a bunch of memes my friend sent me but with no context

7:19

banana: how long have those losers been playing 

mom: a while, don't call them losers

banana: fine 

shark week is now online.

shark week: simp 

banana: stfu your one to talk

shark week: *you're

banana is now offline.

shark week: gottem 

mom: wow 

mom: i don't know whether to be impressed or disappointed

shark week: don't let her hear you say that

shark week: wait did i have a stroke

shark week: is that sentence normal 

mom: yes it's fine 

mom: wait weren't you guys playing games

shark week: i left early 

mom: oh okay

mom: why

shark week: idk 

11:32pm

shark week sent a photo: So_emotional.jpg

shark week: can we get an f in the chat

hajimeme has come online.

hajimeme: why have you decided to use your existence this way

shark week: damn can we get an f in the chat 

hajimeme: s t o p 

shark week has sent a video: no.mp4

hajimeme: isn't that from that one meme format

shark week: probably idk

2 people have come online.

gamer girl bath water: is it meme time 

gamer girl bath water: shall we sing the song 

hajimeme: Y E S

hajimeme: you can start

gamer girl bath water: ok

gamer girl bath water: *dramatic pause*

shark week: ?????

gamer girl bath water: iTS MEME TIME ITS MEME TIME 

hajimeme: GATHER ALL YOUR FRIENDS

shark week: ooooooooh

gamer girl bath water: ITA MEME TIME

hajimeme: ITS MEME TIME 

shark week: the only cure for sadness :')

hajimeme: WHERE IS YOUR ENTUSIAM

hajimeme: entusiasam

hajimeme: ethusiasm

shark week: do you not have auto correct

hajimeme: enthusiasm

hajimeme: fucKING FINALLY

pure energy is now online.

shark week sent a link: https://youtu.be/71J5bnD5b7A

hajimeme: WHAT THE FUCK 

gamer girl bath water: why ia this so fucking fynny

gamer girl bath water: im gonna die 

shark week sent a link: https://youtu.be/zQ4LiyFF8RU 

pure energy: WHAT

gamer girl bath water: istg what is this and why am i laughing 

hajimeme: chirst

shark week: ah yes chirst

shark week: that is what we worship when we must drink the cheese

pure energy: WE MAKE IT INTO A MILKSHAKE BUT INSTEAD OF MILK ITS CHEESE

hajimeme: i hate you all so much what are you even talking about

shark week sent a link: https://youtu.be/EE-xtCF3T94 

gamer girl bath water: thank you

hajimeme: OH SO NOW YOURE GONNA RICKROLL US 

pure energy: WEVE BEEN TRICKED, WEVE BEEN BACKSTABBED, AND WEVE BEEN QUITE POSSIBLY BAMBOOZLED

pure energy: that's a cool word

pure energy: IBUKI DIDNT MEAN TO TURN OFF CAPS LOCK 

hajimeme: you know what else is a cool word

hajimeme: J̵̛̛̻͔͈̰̳̯̭̅̑̄̓́̑̅͆̀̈́̊̄̎̈́͌̀̂̀͋͛̂̑̎͂̄̆̿̏̍͜ͅͅO̴̧̓͛̊̓͗͌̿̾E̶̡̫̬̎̔̈̓̿͌̀̍͂̅̅͋̿̔͌̽͆͐̈́̋͒͆͌̈́̌̔͌̇̏̈́͒̅̓͆̚͘̚͝͝ ̵̡̗̬̗̺̼̜̠͉͈͕͓̩͇͓̖̜̣̼̠͎̻͎̐̈́̈́̆̽̔͌̊̒͋͒̏̚͝Ḿ̸̛̖̟̮͉̏͋̽͛̈͒͑͋̏̋͛̐͌̑̈͐̈͂͌̍͂̿͘͝ͅǍ̵̧̡̛̬̣̦͉̗̹̳̤̼̤̩̻͆͋́͂̎͊̈́̍͊̀̑͆̈́̐̉͛͆̉̓̉̏̕͘͝͠͝M̶̧̡̢̧̛̹̯̰͚͍͚̣̘̫̭͎͙̞̲͕͔͖̩̳̥͇͎̮͙̖̜̞̰͔̙̖̃̿̓͂̎̈́̋̒̅̒̓̅̒̎̍̅̑̾͜͝͝͝Ä̸̡̧̛̯͇̪͖̼̱̤̩̥̬̠͍͉́̎̊̓͑̓͋̂͊̐͊́͋̐̀̈͒̊͊̕̕͘͠͠͠

shark week: aaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

shark week sent a video: a_strange_thing.mp4

gamer girl bath water: tHE MAN BEHIND THE SLAUGHTER

gamer girl bath water: motherfucker killed me thrice

shark week: doesn't he have like 6 murders

gamer girl bath water: yeah but remember those minigames from the third game

gamer girl bath water: wait was it 4 times

shark week: yeah cuz the 4 animatronics

gamer girl bath water: jeez why are we talking about this

shark week: u right

pure energy sent a video: BEESECHURGER.mp4

shark week: me when borga

hajimeme: what the fuck is our humor 

gamer girl bath water: idk but everyone not here is missing out 

gamer girl bath water: should I… should i do it… 

hajimeme: No 

hajimeme: let them sleep 

shark week: you just don't want them to see our hilarious memes 

hajimeme: it is MIDNIGHT 

hajimeme: almost

gamer girl bath water: see it's ALMSOT midnjggt

shark week: ah yes midnjggt 

gamer girl bath water: shut

hajimeme: go to sleep jeez

gamer girl bath water: fineee

gamer girl bath water is now offline. 

hajimeme: you two as well

pure energy: I HAVE TOO MUCH HYPER

pure energy sent an video: guy_introduces_you_to_fucking.mp4

shark week: LMAO I WAS EXPECTING SOME AWKWARD SEX ED VIDEO THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER 

hajimeme: w h a t the f u c k

shark week: 'i must say i more and more enjoy Fucking children' wHAT 

hajimeme: 'thsyre really polite and so innocent' FUCKING HELL 

shark week: thank you ibuki very cool

hajimeme: ok but seriously we need to go to sleep 

hajimeme: idk about you but we have classes really early tomorrow

shark week: oh fuck so do we

shark week: wait just one more meme

shark week has sent a video: obama_prism.mp4

hajimeme: WHAT THE F U C K 

shark week: gn 

shark week is now offline.

hajimeme: B R U H

hajimeme: YOU CANT JUST LEAVE MW WITHOUT AN EXPLANATION

pure energy: 'HAHA OBAMA PRISM GO BRRR' - KAZUICHI, PROBABLY

hajimeme: jeezus Christ

hajimeme: everyone else is gonna see this yknow 

pure energy: GOOD

hajimeme: yeah 

pure energy is now offline.

hajimeme: wth Nagito were you here the whole time 

hajimeme: nagito?? you there?

h0pe: sorry, i didn't want to bother you, you seemed to be having fun with the other ultimates

hajimeme: dude it's fine to join in the conversations 

hajimeme: DO NOT start saying you aren't worthy

hajimeme: that's basically saying that im also not worthy because im in reserve course

hajimeme: you got out of that mentality a while ago 

h0pe: im sorry

hajimeme: don't apologise it's fine

h0pe: oh sorry

h0pe: wait sorry

h0pe: wait 

hajimeme: go to sleep Nagito 

h0pe is now offline. 

hajimeme sent an image: hand.jpg

hajimeme is now offline. 

7:06 am

mmm chicken!! is now online.

mmm chicken!!: HAJIME I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhh if you want them explained i can try my best lol
> 
> also sorry i made hajime seem like a buzzkill he is severely conserned for his humor
> 
> oh and 
> 
> hajime: wth Nagito were you here the whole time  
> nagito: *gay screeching*
> 
> oh and 
> 
> mahiru: oh okay why
> 
> kazuichi earlier: damn am i... do i really like Sonia? am i gay?? oh god oh fricc oh no 
> 
> kazuichi: idk 
> 
> im hilarious i swear
> 
> oH AND   
> sorry im bad at writing characters

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this sm 
> 
> names:  
> chiaki: gamer girl bath water  
> hajime: hajimeme  
> komaeda: h0pe  
> soda: shark week  
> fuyuhiko: boss baby  
> peko: swords  
> akane: mmm chicken!!  
> nekomaru: stronk dad  
> imposter: other dad  
> teruteru: lewd chef  
> ibuki: pure energy  
> hiyoko: banana  
> mahiru: mom  
> mikan: nurse joy but sad  
> gundham: hamster dance  
> sonia: rapunzel but dark
> 
> kill me idk why i wrote this. enjoy i guess
> 
> oh also sorry that im not funny, if you have anyway suggestions i am begging you to give me them. i have no idea what im doing. ok imma go cry now have a good day


End file.
